Hidden Feelings
by Edwardlvr95
Summary: Will Draco and Hermione survive once being forced to be in the same living quarters? Will they learn to be "civil" with each other or more, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts. She was walking to the prefect's carriage with one of her best friends, Ron Weasley. They were on their way to Hogwarts. Today they were going to announce who was going to be Head Boy and Girl.

"Oh well it is the Weasel and his mudblood," said a cold snickering voice from behind.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron said.

"Excuse me, everyone, time to announce the new Head Boy and Girl. Let me make it clear that the Heads have to share a dormitory with each other. The new Head Boy is Draco Malfoy!" Everyone in Slytherin clapped. "And the new Head Girl is Hermione Granger!"

Everyone else clapped for her, but she herself wasn't so pleased. She was going to have to share a dormitory with Draco Malfoy. EW!

"Congratulations Hermione!" Ron said. "Too bad you have to live with that git."

"I have to share a living space with a mudblood! I am going to die!" they heard Malfoy yelling behind them.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, come here please," Professor McGonagall said.

Malfoy and Hermione walked back to their Professor.

"Draco, Hermione, I am sorry to say that you two are to be civil to one another or be stripped of your status. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

As they walked out of the compartment Draco murmured, "How will you resist me when you will spend your time with me!"

"As if, Malfoy!"

"Got to be civil, Miss Granger, or you will be Head Girl no more!"

"Go away!"

"Civil, civil, civil. What will your father say when he hears you will be in my presence a lot!"

"I don't intend to tell him!"

"Oh well we will have to fix that!"

"Don't you dare!"

Hermione was in the process of take out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Don't!…Please don't!"

"That is more civil, but I think he should know!"

Hermione started writing:

Dear Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy,  
I am writing to tell you that your son Draco will be sharing a dormitory with a mudblood, Hermione Granger! Good day.

"Please. Please don't send that. He will kill me!"

"He is going to find out sooner or later, why not tell them now!" she said, signing her letter with Draco Malfoy.

Draco glared at her and walked away.

When she got back to the compartment Ron and Harry were surprised to see her so happy considering the circumstances.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I just got Malfoy to be polite and made him completely furious!"

"Wonderful!"

"I am going to have a wonderful time teasing him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had all gotten off the train they headed for the Great Hall. They listened to the sorting and Dumbledore welcoming them back. Then the feast started. Hermione wasn't that hungry because she was thinking how she would manage even being in the same room as Malfoy. Be civil, yeah right, like Draco Malfoy is going to be able to be civil to me.

"Welcome once again. Hope you all enjoyed the wonderful feast. I would like to say that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, but I would like to see you all exploring the castle. I would like to say the new Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger! Professor Snape will be leading you two to your dormitory. As for the rest of you, the prefects will lead you to your Houses!" Dumbledore said.

Everyone got up and moved to where the school prefects were, except Draco and Hermione.

"This way!" Snape said. Draco and Hermione followed Snape without saying a word to each other.

"You are to pick a password and no frolicking with each other now that you are alone," Snape snapped.

"Ha, right, with this mudblood!"

"Don't use that word, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape bellowed.

No one had noticed that Hermione had said a password and stepped inside.

Snape had left and Hermione had closed the portrait hole.

"Hey, let me in!" Draco yelled.

"No password, no entry!" the portrait yelled back.

"Granger, let me in…NOW!" Draco yelled louder.

"What's the magic word?" a voice said.

Hermione had opened the portrait hole slightly.

"Just let me in or tell me the password!" Draco snapped.

"Say the word!" Hermione pressed.

"What word? I am going to kill you when I am inside there!" Draco said.

"Sorry, wrong word!" Hermione said, and closed the portrait hole.

"Fine! Please!" Draco yelled.

"Good job!" Hermione said, opening the portrait hole.

Draco stepped in and slammed the portrait hole shut.

"Now no one will hear your screams!" Draco taunted.

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Good night," Hermione said.

"What's the password?" Draco asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm supposed to live here too. I don't like it either, but being Head Boy is more important! Now tell me the password."

"Death Eater!" Hermione answered.

"No I'm not!" Draco shot back.

"It's the password, stupid!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to remind you how much of a pathetic life you will have, just like your father!"

"You leave my father out of this!"

"No daddy here to protect you!"

"Stop it!"

"What will daddy say when he sees you with that mudblood Granger! Will he hurt you or me? Probably you, seeing the choices you've made aren't that good."

"Stop it, there isn't your buddies here to protect you either. You are vulnerable!"

"No I am not, but you are. You've got no real friends, or in fact girlfriends. No one to really love you, not even your own father!"

That was it. Draco took out his wand and sent a hex at Hermione, but missed because at that very moment he fell down crying. He had never let anyone see him cry.

"Malfoy…" Hermione said, confused.

Draco just sat there, his head in his hands and in a ball.

"Malfoy…Draco?"

"Just leave me alone!" Draco said as he ran to the nearest room and slammed the door shut. Hermione stood there, confused. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco's things by the couch. She walked over to them and saw a note poking out of his coat pocket. It said:

It's Time!

That was all, two words. With his stuff in her hand, she walked over to his bedroom and knocked on it.

Draco opened the door and said, "What do you want?" His eyes were red with tears.

Hermione was speechless. She looked down at her hand full with his belongings. He took them. "Thanks," he said quietly.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry.." But before she could sat any more he closed the door in her face.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The next morning Hermione headed down to breakfast. Last night's events had her confused. What did that note mean? Why had Malfoy broke down like that? Why?

"Hermione!" a familiar voice called. She looked over, it was Ron. Hermione sat down at the table.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Hermione answered.

Hermione ate quickly; she didn't see Malfoy come down to breakfast yet.

"Bye, lots of studying to do!" Hermione said and rushed away with a plate of food in her hand.

Draco had had a lousy night. He had got no sleep what so ever! When he woke up he just sat there thinking. Had he really let that mudblood see him cry? No of course not what was I thinking.

A knock came at the door. He wasn't sure if he should answer it o or not. He decided he would and got up and looked at the clock, 11:30am, and opened the door.

It was Granger, "What do you want?" Draco asked.

"I brought you breakfast." She said simply. She tried not to look at silver boxers he was wearing.

"What did you do to it?" Draco asked taking the plate of food.

"Nothing, Malfoy I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Thank you for the food and good day." He tried to shut the door.

"No!" Hermione said sternly.

"What?" 

"I want you to accept my apology." Hermione walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "I will sit here until you do!"

"Fine, I accept your apology."

"No you don't, and what is it time for?"

"What?"

"That letter what does it mean?"

"You read my mail?"

"Well it was sticking out, and what does it mean?"

"None of you business!"

"Tell Me!"

"NO!"

"I will not leave!"

"Then I will!" Draco left his room and went into the bathroom.

Hermione felt has if she could blast that door open to see what he was up to, but she had class, so did he.

She packed up her books and left the dormitory.

Once Draco heard the portrait shut he stepped out of the bathroom and got dressed, gathered his things and left for class. He was not looking forward to Potions.

Draco walked into Potions to see he was late!

"Mister Malfoy, take a seat." Snape said.

Draco looked around all the seats were taken except (of course) the one next to Hermione. Draco walked over to the seat and sat down.

"Today we will be constructing a truth potion and will be testing it on one of you. You may start."

Hermione flipped to the page the potion was on and started to work. Draco was surprised by her amount of concentration. He started working on his potion also. Fifteen minutes before class ended, Snape told them to stop and looked at what they had done. So far Hermione's was the best. When Snape got to Draco's he was surprised he had done better than Hermione!

"Draco has done the best job; he will pick who we will be testing his potion on."

"Hermione Granger!" Draco said quickly.

Snape handed the potion to Hermione and Hermione took it and gulped it down.

"Now everyone will have a chance to ask her a question except Draco can ask as many as he wants. Start."

Everyone started asking questions.

"Do you love some one?"

"Not at the moment."

"Why did you go through my mail?" It was Draco.

"Because I was curious."

"Why?

"Because I wanted to know why you cried."

"I have to thank you for sharing that piece of information with the class."

"It's not me it is your stupid potion!"

"Do you a nightgown at night?" a Slytherin asked.

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Who have you loved or "liked" in your life?"

"Viktor Krum. Billy Haze and…"

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Apparently the potion had worn off.

"Class dismissed." Snape yelled.

Everyone cleared out. Hermione thought out of embarrassment she would skip lunch and go to bed.

Hermione walked up to the portrait hole and said, "Death Eater."

"Denied." The portrait said.

"What?"

"Mister Malfoy has changed the password."

"Oh no, he didn't!" Hermione started banging on the portrait. "Let me in!"

"Why should I?" Draco said from the "doorway".

"Because I live here too, you know!"

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

"Because of your stupid potion. That's why! Now. Let. Me. IN! Hermione pushed the portrait and it knocked Draco in the nose.

"Ow!" Draco said. His nose was bleeding and a bit crooked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean… I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"Seems like all you do these days is say you're sorry."

"Here I will take you to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said concerned.

"I can go by myself!"

"Fine but be careful." Hermione said before she could stop it.

"Be careful?" Draco asked.

"I mean…I…go!" Draco didn't need her to say it twice, he was gone.

Draco was back in an hour with his nose straight again.

"Hello." Draco said on his way to his room.

Hermione said nothing, she didn't even look at him.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

Hermione continued to stare at the fireplace. Draco walked over to Hermione, her sat down next to her.

"Hello? Her…Granger are you okay?"

"Fine." Hermione said so softly that he could barely hear her.

"Okay." Draco said and walked to his room confused.


End file.
